While they were out
by Michyio
Summary: All the family is gone and Tsuna is home alone with Gokudera. What will the two boys do all alone 'till everybody comes back?


Author's note: It's my first story so please be gentle. Also, the characters may be a bit OOC. And remember, reviews are love~! 3

It was finally the day when Tsuna's mom was going to take the kids out for shopping and Bianchi and Reborn were going as well. That left Tsuna all alone in the house for at least two hours. Alone with Gokudera. The boy had invited his silver-haired boyfriend over to spend some time together.  
After his family left Tsuna didn't have to wait long. The doorbell rang.

"Hayato!" Tsuna exclaimed, happy to see his boyfriend.

"Tsuna!" As soon as Gokudera entered the house, he leaned in and kissed Tsuna on the lips. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into the wet cavern of Tsuna's mouth.  
With great difficulty, Tsuna pulled himself away from Gokudera.

"We'd better continue upstairs." he said panting slightly. Gokudera gave him a quick kiss and Tsuna smiled slightly, taking his hand and leading Gokudera upstairs.

As soon as they got there, Gokudera gently laid Tsuna on the bed and began kissing him again. He slipped his tongue into Tsuna's mouth again. Sliding past his teeth, it explored every facet of the warm, wet orifice. He slowly moved to Tsuna's neck, gently biting and kissing, making the boy gasp. Hayato had kissed him before but never like this.

He wanted to make Tsuna his right then and there. He was so beautiful, innocent and delicate, just like an angel. Gokudera couldn't wait any longer, especially because they were alone in the house.

"I can't wait any longer, Tsuna. Please,I need you." Tsuna blushed, taken aback by Gokudera's words. His boyfriend really seemed serious about taking the relationship to a new level. He could see the pure need in Gokudera's eyes.

"Hayato-kun..." Tsuna reached forward to wrap his arms around Gokudera's neck and kissed him softly. He had made up his mind.

Gokudera's eyes widened in surprise. He smiled into the kiss as he kissed back.

Gokudera slowly unbuttoned Tsuna's shirt and pushed it over his shoulders, exposing as much skin as possible. Moving on impulse, he ran his tongue along Tsuna's collar bone resulting in a deliciously long moan from his boyfriend's lips. His heart was racing and the hands that caressed Tsuna's warm, willing body were trembling.

"Hayato-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed breathlessly as Gokudera unsnapped and unzipped his pants.

"I want to taste you." Gokudera said as he pulled Tsuna's pants and boxers off in one swift movement. He looked into the brown haired boy's eyes and smiled when he noticed the intense desire burning in those chessnut orbs.

"Ha-yato...ah..." Tsuna gazed down at Gokudera, panting heavily. Gokudera was licking the fluid that had already begun to emerge. His tongue caught the trickle near the base and followed its progress up the shaft. Tsuna's body seized up in sudden delectation as his member was enveloped by Gokudera's mouth. He entangled his fingers into silky silver hair as his hips began gently rocking in response to his boyfriend's rhythm. The sensations that Gokudera's lips and tongue were creating within him were growing exponentially threatening to burst forth at any moment.

"Hayato-kun wait! Ungh...I ... I'm gonna... ahh... I'm gonna come!"

Warm streams of Tsuna suddently filled Gokudera's mouth. To his immense surprise, it wasn't disgusting at all. In fact, he rather liked the taste. Licking his lips, Gokudera gazed into Tsuna's eyes. To his amazement, Tsuna pulled him into another searing kiss. Gokudera moaned enticingly as Tsuna's tongue entered his mouth. Tsuna had never been so bold before, and it was driving him crazy.

Gokudera yelped in surprise as their positions were abruptly reversed.

"Let me make you feel good too Hayato-kun." Tsuna said blushing as he unfastened Gokudera's pants and pulled them over his hips. Tsuna's soft lips sent waves of pleasure through him as they caressed and enveloped him completly. He watched in utter fascination as Tsuna sucked on him with fervor, swallowing more of him every time his mouth came down. He was already nearing orgasm when Tsuna's tongue began swirling around his member.

"That's enough," Gokudera groaned "I want to make love to you now Tsuna."

They switched positions again so that Gokudera was on top. He ran his fingers through Tsuna's hair and drew him into a long, passionate kiss. Their lips parted and Gokudera slipped his fingers into Tsuna's warm, tantalizing mouth. He looked so alluring as he meticulously ran his tongue around each of the digits absolutely sure that Gokudera remained aroused as well.

They exchanged another long kiss as Gokudera slipped one of his moistened fingers into Tsuna.

Tsuna moaned into the kiss. This felt incredibly good. He leaned back slightly, urging Gokudera to press more deeply into him.

As Gokudera slipped a second finger into him, Tsuna cried out in ecstasy. Looking into his boyfriend's face, Gokudera could barely contain the feral passion that was rising within him.

A long imapassioned groan escaped from Tsuna's gaping mouth. "I'm ready Hayato-kun." he whispered breathlessly.

A small desirous whimper arose from deep within Tsuna, as Gokudera removed his fingers. He kissed him sweetly and passionately as he penetrated Tsuna. The younger boy dug his nails in Gokudera's shoulders and bit down softly on his lip, his body tensing as he adjusted. Gokudera pulled away from the kiss and stared at Tsuna's face steadily, waiting for the pain to dissapear.

Tsuna nodded in approval, and Gokudera began to slowly thrust in and out of him, gently, until Tsuna became accustomed and began to meet his thrusts. As Gokudera pushed in deeper, he brushed Tsuna's prostate, causing him to gasp and moan wantonly. Gokudera felt his throbbing manhood swell even more as Tsuna made those noises and he thrust into him hard as he groped his weeping cock.

"A-ah, Ha-ya-to-kun..." Tsuna stammered mechanically and Gokudera stared at the sight of his extremely flushed face. "Ngh-aah! H-ayato, I'm...going to-"

"Mmmm...That's all right, Tsuna..."

Tsuna screamed and moaned, coming onto their chests, Gokudera following seconds after hearing those amazing sounds escape his lips. They were both gasping and moaning in pleasure.

Gokudera placed his head on Tsuna's shoulder, his silver locks falling into his face. When they calmed down a little, Gokudera got off Tsuna and leaned down on the bed near him. Tsuna cuddled up in Gokudera's chest muttering 'I love you Hayato-kun' before falling asleep. Gokudera smiled, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

"I love you too Tsuna." With that, he fell asleep as well.

-  
Reborn opened Tsuna's bedroom door, only to find the two lovers cuddled up, fast asleep. He closed the door, smirking. "Next time Tsuna will his dying will." he said rasing Leon, who was already transformed into a gun. 


End file.
